The Red String of Fate
by lps-record
Summary: The fate of two girls sealed by the pact of their fathers. How will they deal and react with the news that they are bethroed to each other? A Faberry arranged marriage fic.
1. The Pact

**Title: **The Red String of Fate **Author: **lps-record  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (Language, Sex, Adult Themes)  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None. AU.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The fate of two girls sealed by the pact of their fathers. How will they deal and react with the news that they a bethroed to each other? A Faberry arranged marriage fic.

* * *

><p>How It All Began:<p>

_17 Years Ago_

The flapping of wings and the chirping of birds could be heard as Leroy Berry walked alongside his longtime best friend Russell Fabray along a hiking trail on the outskirts of Lima, OH. The days seem to be cooling down now that fall was near and the two men had decided to go out into the wilderness before facing the bustling city again.

Leroy's heavy footsteps crunched through the falling leaves and Russell was glad they weren't hunters, otherwise Leroy would have scared off whatever game they could've been chasing after. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until,

"You know Russ,I was thinking about that business plan that you propositioned to me the other day, and I feel that we should unite the bonds of our friendship even tighter in gratitude. You're saving my family's future with your plan" Leroy spoke, his deep voice booming through the forest air.

"Lee I told you you didn't have to owe me any favors. And what do you mean by bonding our friendship even tighter? And I'm not cheating on Judy with you if that's what you mean," he said, grinning at the man beside him, "I'm not gay."

Leroy looked at him and smirked, Russell rolled his eyes, "Really? You're going to bring that up again? We only shared ONE kiss in college. I was just curious, fucking asshole" he said pushing him away playfully.

"I know that dumbass, you know how I like bringing that up as often as I can, specially around your wife." he said, "I was thinking, we've been friends since 2nd grade and I feel our families should become one"

"Okkkaayyyy...but how?"

"I want to make a pact with you. I know Judy just gave birth to your first child and Hiram and I's surrogate mother is about to give birth to our child and I know it's going to sound crazy and only if you want, but what if we betrothed our first borns and marry them together, and therefore sealing the Berry-Fabray bond forever?"

Russell slowed to a stop and turned to stare at his best friend in disbelief for a couple of minutes before breaking into a huge grin.

"Lee, that is the BEST idea you've ever had!", he exclaimed, patting Leroy in the back, "how awesome would that be? I mean come on, it was destined to happen. We're like brothers so of course our kids are gonna love each other, get married and have our grand-babies!"

"I'm glad you see it too! It's a fail proof plan, what can go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later both Leroy and Russell met up, both carrying bundles of tiny human on their arms.<p>

"So this was completely unexpected," Russell said, smiling down at his blond baby who was staring up at him silently with her big hazel eyes.

"I didn't expect them both to be girls," Leroy said rocking his fussy, squirming baby.

"Let's introduce them to each other shan't we?" Russell said "Lucy Quinn Fabray meet..."

"...your future wife Rachel Barbra Berry" Leroy finished for him, both men grinning with pride.

And as if to politely introduce herself, Quinn reached her tiny hand out and which was instantly grasped by Rachel's tiny fist.

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Russell and Judy Fabray were getting ready to head out to the park to meet the Berry's and enjoy a day out with their beloved friends.

Russell was tying his shoes and looked up seeing his daughter sitting on the floor surrounded by multicolored beads, deeply concentrated on trying to put a thread through one. She had begged him to buy her a bead set when her father had told her they were going to see the Berry's. Judy, Russell, Hiram and Leroy were deeply pleased when it seemed that their little girls had hit it off right away.

"What you doing there, baby?" he asked softly.

"I'm making this," she said in a huff, clearly frustrated that the bead and thread weren't cooperating with her.

"You need me to help you?" he asked getting closer to his baby girl.

"No," she said, "I gotta do this myself 'cuz it's for someone vewy impo'tent"

"Ohh," he said, hiding the knowing smile from his features, "and who is very important that you're making them a beaded necklace to?"

Little Quinn blushed slightly as she showed him beads with the initials RBB *heart* LQF emblazoned on the plastic squares.

She had just learned her alphabet and she had been really proud when she found out what initials were and had decided to put her knowledge to good use.

"What does RBB stand for?" he asked in fake curiosity.

"Wachel Wabwa Bewy" she said proudly. She had a slight problem pronouncing words with the letter "R" but the adults found it too adorable specially when Little Rachel would try to correct her speech.

"What is she making?" Judy asked, putting her earring's on as she spotted her husband's smile and her daughter's flushed cheeks.

"She's making this beautiful beaded necklace for Rachel," he commented.

"Ohhh, is that right?" she said smiling and raising an eyebrow, a trait that Quinn would eventually acquire.

"I did it!" Quinn yelled as she jumped from her spot on the floor holding both ends of the necklace in her little hand, "can you tie it fo' me mommy, pwease?"

Judy tied it, handing the finished work back to her daughter who was sporting a proud smirk.

"It's beautiful, Quinn" she said, "I'm sure Rachel is going to love it"

"Well come on my beautiful ladies we all know how the Berry's get when someone is late!" Russell said, picking up a giggling Quinn and carrying her over his shoulders

"Careful Russ, she's not a sack of potatoes, you know" Judy warned her husband.

"But she is! She's my little spud!" he said tickling his kid's belly.

* * *

><p>Laying on the picnic blanket both couples "aw!"-ed as Quinn slipped her necklace over Rachel's neck and Quinn looked down shyly as Rachel pecked her flushed, rosy cheek in thank you.<p>

"Look, Quinn's already whipped," Judy commented, "she's carrying Rachel's Barbra Streisand purse everywhere"

The adults laughed except for Russell.

"Hey, Fabray's are _never _whipped," he said with a frown.

"Oh Russ, my shoulders hurt. Mind giving me a massage?" Judy complained sharing a secret wink with the snickering Berry men.

"Oh babe, of course!" Russell said, already behind his wife massaging her relaxed shoulders. He scowled once he realized his theory went to shit upon hearing the other three laugh. So what if the Fabray's did everything their ladies commanded them to do?

"So, have we've decided when we should tell them that they're engaged to each other?" asked Hiram.

"I was thinking at least when they're 17," Russell replied.

"What if one of them isn't being at least bisexual?" Judy asked genuinely concerned.

"You really think that'll be a problem?" Leroy replied back, signaling with his head at the tiny human couple near the swings. Quinn was giving Rachel wild flowers she had found and it was little Rachel's time to blush as Quinn pecked her cheek.

* * *

><p>12 Years Later (Both are 17)<p>

Quinn Fabray strutted through down the halls of McKinley High parting the sea of students with each and every confident step she took. The hem of her Cheerios skirt brushed against her toned thighs, gathering the attention of 85% of the high school population.

Her attention was so firmly set towards the lumbering quarterback Finn Hudson that she did not notice the tiny brunette in her path. She ended up colliding against her, causing her own heart to flutter, and her heart reacting that way only meant one thing:

"Get out of my way Manhands!" Quinn hissed, glaring at the petite girl on her knees who was picking up her strewn papers and books.

"I profusely apologize, Quinn. I wasn't looking where I was going and I blame my lack of stature responsible for being unable to see whe-"

"Shut it, RuPaul" Quinn growled, "Just watch where you going next time". Without looking or helping the brunette, she strode past her and headed to restroom ignoring the look of confused constipation on the quarterback she called her boyfriend.

Rachel paused for a moment, shaking her head in disappointment. What had happened to the sweet, innocent and chilvarous Quinn of her childhood? The one who would sweetly help her and be ever the gentlewoman? Her fingers unconsciously graced the beads now adorning her wrist. The beads given to her to what seem like a lifetime ago, the "LQF" block lettering fading from so much rubbing.

"You really need to get over her my, Jewish American princess," Puck's voice broke through her thoughts. He was kneeling in front of her helping her gather her stuff.

"I know Noah, but I just can't," she said dejectedly.

"Come on I'll carry your stuff and walk you to class," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Aren't your friends going to say something?" she said, smiling at his gesture.

"Fuck no. Nobody does or says anything negative about the Puckzilla when he's taking care of his fellow hot Jew," he said.

With one last longing look towards the restroom the blond had disappeared to, she went with Puck.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Quinn yelled into the empty restroom, pounding the ceramic sink with her fist. She hated her body's reaction every time she was near the vicinity of the little brunette.<p>

_Fucking Rachel and her gorg... _she thought_, no, I have Finn. My boyfriend. The one I'm always thinking about. Yeah right, _she scoffed mentally_, why are you lying to yourself?_

_Don't think about her. I can't ruin what I've build. Can't let her affect me like that again._

Quinn splashed cold water on her flushed faced and stared at her mirror image, the droplets of water dripping down her face. Her hazel eyes holding so much of her inner turmoil.

_Why me, God?_ she asked, looking up at the ceiling, _why can't I fucking just get over her?_

_Please let me get over her. Please._

Quinn couldn't have know what was in store for her future. Rachel Berry was going to be in her life forever with or without her consent.


	2. Now We Know

_Age 13:_

_Quinn inhaled deeply, her lungs filling up with the warm summer breeze that was blowing on a lovely Ohio day. Her toes were planted in the sand gently pushing her body back and forth on the swing. She looked towards the sky as she swayed. A particular cloud had caught her gaze and she looked at it reverently, cocking her head to visualize what shape it reminded her of._

_"I think it looks like a bear," Rachel Berry said, her sweet melodic voice cutting thorough her imagination._

_The blonde looked to her side seeing the girl on the swing next to her. She looked beautiful, she thought. She didn't know what it was at the time, but something wonderful happened deep within her when the sunlight caught a strand of the short girl's long, dark hair forming a hazy halo around the girl's head._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" the brunette asked, her young face tinting a slight red in response to her friends loaded gaze._

_Quinn smiled at seeing her blush, "In what way, Rae?" she said, she dropped her gaze before saying, " It's just that I'm going to miss you, that's all"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, "But you're only going to be gone for a couple of weeks, and I'll still be here, waiting for you. And I find it completely idiotic that your new cheerleading coach isn't allowing you guys to have some sort of communication with the outside world" she huffed, "and what if something were to happen to me? How would I contact you to come and save me?" she added dramatically._

_The young cheerleader let out a boisterous laugh before they turned into light hearted giggles, "Don't worry, I'll feel it right here," she said pressing her palm to her chest, "and if anything were to happen to you, my starlight senses would be on high alert."_

_The small girl looked at her, her eyes trying to tell her more, "I'm going to miss you too, Quinn," Rachel finally admitted. Maybe it was the dramatic diva in her or the thought of her and Quinn being separated for the first time ever that made her eyes well up in emotion._

_She ducked her head knowing that Quinn hated seeing her cry._

_"Hey now," Quinn said, her senses already pinging at seeing her best friend's demure behavior. She pulled at the chain connected to Rachel's swing closer towards herself. She tilted Rachel's chin up forcing watery, brown eyes to connect with hers._

_She bit her lip as her eyes shifted from the dark pools of brown to pouty lips. She didn't know who moved first but next thing she knew, their lips were locked together in a soft kiss. Rachel quickly reciprocated, her actions running on pure instinct. Neither of them had any experience at all for they had never kissed anyone before. Quinn's senses soared as for the first time, and later in life would later recognize as the first pull of arousal, warm and new below her belly. She broke the kiss in wonderment, looking at Rachel to see if she had felt something only to catch the young girl still with her eyes close and lips parted and panting._

_When her eyes opened, Quinn smiled fondly at her, unsure as to what to say._

_"Wow," Rachel said breathlessly. Her eyes darting between hazel orbs she had come to adore. "Quinn I-"_

_"We'll talk later, Rach, OK?" she said, sneaking in a last peck to the diva's lips, "now let's see who can swing higher!"_

_And as the soared through the air, her adrenaline pumping and her lips still tingling, she couldn't help but feel that **this** was living._

* * *

><p>"...is that OK with you Spud?...Spud?" her father's voice snapped her from her memory.<p>

"What?" she asked, her mind still reeling from the memory. She bit her lip as she felt that tingling sensation she had felt back then rush back to her.

Russell and Quinn were both sitting in their couch watching "The Dark Knight" when they had started a conversation about something or other. Somehow Rachel's name came up and for some reason her mind had teleported her back to her first kiss.

"Are you OK, Spud?" Russell asked upon seeing his daughter blush.

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought," she reassured him, "what were you saying?"

"That you should get ready later tonight, we're meeting the Berry's for dinner. There's something we need to talk to you about," he said.

Quinn scoffed, "Why can't you just tell me now? The gay parade doesn't need to be there"

Russell tapped her upside the head, "Respect, Quinn! And besides it's something that involves Rachel as well"

Quinn rubbed the back of her head, it didn't hurt but she needed to keep herself busy and not let her dad figure out how the thought of seeing Rachel outside of school truly affected her.

"Whatever, I'll be ready"

* * *

><p>Of course, by the time they got to the restaurant the Berry men were already sitting at the table. Leroy sat at the head of the table sipping on wine while his husband sat next to him laughing at something he had said. Quinn bit back a smile. She loved their relationship almost as much as she loved the marriage between her own parents.<p>

She inconspicuously searched for Rachel but found no sign of her, mentally frowning at her failed search.

Leroy and Hiram stood up from their seats greeting them with smiles and hugs. Leroy pulled the chair for Judy and Russell pulled the chair opposite his wife for his daughter to sit with Russell sitting at the end of the table facing Leroy. Both men shared a nervous, knowing look.

"You look wonderful tonight, Quinn" Hiram said complementing her attire, she was a about to thank him when she spotted Rachel coming towards them sporting the tiniest, tightest red dress Quinn had ever seen. Long legs, ample cleavage and smoldering eyes and- was Rachel smirking at her? _Dear God_, Quinn swallowed thickly as all the blood from her body drained into her core, creating an uncomfortable pulse between her thighs.

Rachel's eyes wavered and softened as she came closer to the table. She put on her friendliest smile as she spotted the Fabray adults who were on their feet.

"Oh Judy, Russell! So nice to see you both again. You must forgive me as I was at the ladies room touching up to look my absolute best to greet the absolute best people I know," she said, hugging them both.

"Oh Rachel, look at you. Your daddies made one hell of a baby girl," Judy said, "I can't believe how fast you and Quinnie have both grown up,"

"Mom you saw her 2 weeks ago, nothing's changed about her" Quinn said, rolling her eyes, trying to evoke an air of indifference towards the tiny diva.

"Oh hush Quinnie," Judy scolded.

Russell led Rachel to her chair pulling it out for her. Quinn held her breath when she noticed that the red seductr-, er,_ Berry,_ was sitting next to her.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said.

_Did she just husk my name? What is going on?_ Quinn swayed as all her blood rushed back to her face getting her all red.

"Hello Berry" she replied curtly almost inaudibly and avoiding all eye contact.

"Spud you ok?" Russell asked once said, concerned with how red and woozy his daughter looked.

"I'm fine daddy. Just a little...hot," she squeaked as she, with trembling hands, reached for her water and drowned it all in one gulp.

"You been acting pretty weird today," he commented.

"I'm fine, I promise," she reassured him.

Both families ordered their food and easily distracted themselves with their usual chatter. Both young women, and mostly Quinn, were pointedly ignoring each other.

Then a sudden change of mood settled heavily unto their table.

Russell looked towards the adults in encouragement and squeezed his wife's hand and sucked in a large breath.

"Ladies," he started, Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Rachel's countenance was painted in curiosity, "there is something of the utmost importance that we need to talk about. Both of you know the history behind Leroy's and I's friendship. Now what you both don't know is that Leroy and I made a pact 17 years ago."

Both teenagers became much more confused as to what that had to with them.

Leroy then stood up and handed the girls two manila folders, one for each.

"What's this?" Quinn inquired.

"Open them," Russell said.

Quinn's heart stopped as she read through the legal jargon getting a basic understanding as to what it was implying.

_No, this can't be._

Rachel gasped and was the first to speak.

"Daddy, Mr. Fabray- what are you trying to tell us?"

"Honey, you're engaged to Quinn and Quinn is to you," Hiram answered his daughter.

_Holy Shit!_

"Wh-what? We don't get a say in this? How dare you my parents do this to me without my consent? Th-this is unbelievable. I-I...c-can't ..." with that, Rachel got up in flurry of movement and stormed out the restaurant.

"Go after her Quinn," Russell instructed.

"But dad this-"

"Now, Quinn! We'll talk at much more appropriate time"

Quinn felt her blood boil, she stood up shaking her head in anger, before throwing her napkin on the table and walked out after Rachel.

"Well, that didn't go as I expected"

* * *

><p>Quinn laid back against the brick wall of the restaurant her arms crossed. She was exasperated. Her eyes moved back and forth as Rachel paced, mumbling to herself.<p>

"People are going to think you're insane if you keep talking to yourself like that, Berry," Quinn said, interrupting the brunette mid rant.

The tiny diva stopped in frustration as she looked at the obviously upset blonde.

"How can you just stand there and not say anything to them! I know for certain that you DO NOT want to be married to me Quinn! You know what this means? My plans are all ruined. I was supposed to find my leading man or leading lady and marry them by 25, not stuck in a loveless, arranged marriage with a girl that hates me."

_I don't hate you._

"You're making it seem like being married to me is the worst thing in the world, Berry. You know the countless amounts of people who would kill to be in your shoes?" she threw at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Fabray! You're most mean spirited, herarless, selfish person I've ever met and I doubt that ice-cold heart of yours is even remotely capable of love. The only time I've ever seen you remotely happy is when you're with parents and the time we-"

Quinn clenched her jaw, her eyes daring the brunette to continue. Rachel shut her mouth and stood there staring at the concrete willing her mind to not recall how those eyes had once upon time looked at her devoid of negative feelings.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Quinn broke the silence. "Are you cold?" she asked, suddenly noticing Rachel shivering in the cold air, goose bumps forming on her tan arms that were folded against herself and were unknowingly accentuating her cleavage. The brunette nodded, "I forgot my coat in my daddy's car"

Quinn stood there for a minute before shrugging off her beige blazer, draping it over the brunette's shoulder.

_There's the girl I know_, Rachel thought.

Their eyes connected for one heated second before Quinn looked away.

"I'll talk to my parents and if they're adamant about this marriage I'll hire a lawyer. And you're right, Berry, there's no way I'm marrying you I'd rather die a slow death than being stuck with you"

With cold eyes, Quinn turned and left, leaving Rachel behind.


	3. Friendship, Just A Perfect Blendship

**A/N: Thank you everybody for the massive input on the last chapter. You guys are definitely an opinionated bunch which I just adore. The vast majority of you are against baby drama while some of you made very good points as to how to incorporate it into this story, but I have chose _NOT_ to include baby!gate.**

**This is another particularly small update, but I had to post something up and not let you wait any longer. It's more of a filler chapter more than anything.**

**Disclaimer to previous chapters applies to this one as well.**

**Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

_Quinn stood in the shadows, her blood boiling hot in her veins in complete anger as she spied on a group of girls rounding up on a tall, lanky blonde that she had seen regularly getting along with a young Latina girl who had by the first day of Cheer camp, gardnered the reputation of being a "fierce bitch". Quinn had no altercations with said "fierce bitch" let alone knew anything about her or her blonde companion._

_"I mean how did your parents even afford to send you to cheer camp? Did they rob a house or something?" she heard a girl say, "they had to do something bad, because poor people like you don't belong in places like this with us"_

_The blonde scuffed her shoes into the floor as she replied, "My parents said they got a pot of gold from a leprechaun who said I just needed to clean my room for them to pay for it,"._

_The girls all at once began laughing, their sudden burst causing the blonde to flinch at the sound._

_"You can't seriously believe leprechauns are real. What are you five or seriously retarded?" another girl asked, causing another bout of laughter to circle the group._

_"I bet her parents are so poor they couldn't afford to buy her the stuff that makes us smart," another said, murmurs of agreement soon following the absurd comment._

_The young blonde stood there, looking at the ground as she had spotted some of the girls whispering to each other, presumably about her._

_"Where's that spic you're always hanging around with? Is she your girlfriend? Because ew, girls like you aren't allowed anywhere"_

_Quinn snapped at that and emerged from the darkness, making her presence known._

_"Is something wrong ladies," she asked coolly._

_"Nothing that involves you, Fabray"_

_"When you and your posse start preying on the new girl it becomes my business. I suggest you all run along before you all wake up with no hair and no reputation. Don't forget what my last name is, ladies."_

_The girls stared at each other in silent communication and abrutly jumping in unison at the intrusion of another voice,_

_"You heard her, bitches get movin'!" the feisty Latina that had entered yelled, "ya'll know I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I've got mothafuckin' fireworks waiting to go off and set everything you hold dear into a blazing fire"_

_With that threat the posse gasped and scurried out the room._

_As the last girl filtered, out the Latina made her way to the tall blonde, inspecting her and talking to her in such an intimate way that Quinn felt she was intruding. After being certain that no harm was done on her freind, she turned, straightned her posture to appear taller against the person that had defended her friend and stood there eye to eye with Quinn._

_"What's your deal?" she asked her voice filled with attitude._

_"You were gone and I couldn't let those bitches taunt her in front of me," she said, her gaze not faltering under the blazing eyes of the Latina._

_Something in the dark eyes of the brunette shifted, something like gratitude._

_"I'm Santana Lopez," she said, "and that's Brittany, she's my best friend"_

_"Quinn, Quinn Fabray"_

_"Well Quinn Fabray, stick by us and I belive we'll rule this muthafucking place. No one will ever mess with us, what do you say?" she said, offering that blonde her hand._

_Quinn smirked as she kept her eye contact and shook the offered hand._

* * *

><p>Santana opened the door to her home, her heart instantly falling at seeing her 2nd favorite blonde with her hands stuffed in her hoodie, hair a mess and eyes rimmed red and puffy.<p>

She grabbed her bicep and pulled her inside the warmth of her home.

"Quien es, mija?" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"It's just Q, ma!," she yelled back.

"Ah, ok," her mother answered.

She led the sniffling blonde towards her room, pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed as she herself grabbed a chair and sat facing her friend.

"So?"

Quinn bit her lip, not making eye contact with Santana and tweedling her fingers in nervousness.

"Something happened," she said ambiguously.

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up for me," Santana said rolling her eyes, "what the fuck happened?"

Quinn looked around the Latina's room, her red eyes drifting from poster to poster.

Santana stared inquisitively at her, her eyes narrowing and tracing over her friends features for any clue and then her eyes widened in shock at a sudden realization.

"Oh fuck no, please don't tell me Finnidiotic knocked you up,"she said, almost standing out of her chair.

"What? No! What makes you-, we haven't even-, you think that I-, no-, just no," Quinn stuttered out.

Santana breathed a sigh in relief.

"Than what the fuck is wrong with you? The only time you've shown up at my house looking like a hot mess was when Ber-," Santana paused at the uncomfortable shift in Quinn's body language, "does it has to do with Berry?"

Quinn nodded solemnly.

"I'm engaged to her" she blurted out.

Santana felt like someone punched her in the gut, she was flabbergasted and speechless.

"No one can know" Quinn rapidly told her. Uncomfortable with Santana's silence, she said, "say something for God's sake!"

"What do you want me to say? Congratulation on proposing to the midget? I know you like the nerd, but that doesn't mean you had to go an get married to your ass. You don't even talk to her!"

"It's not like it's my choicce!" she yelled, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes, _because if it was_, _I would have proposed in a way that she would've loved._

"What do you mean?"

Quinn further mussed up her own hair, "our parents made some sort of pact that by the time we turn 18, we have to get married"

"And is there any way out of this agreement?"

"I've read the legal papers and I see nothing," she said.

"Do you even want to get out of that agreement?"

Quinn stared at her before looking away in silence.

* * *

><p>Rachel listened intently to the curses coming from the mouth of the young man who was currently playing a video game, letting it mute her thoughts as she rested her head on his broad shoulder.<p>

"So what's going to happen?" he asked, continuing to curse under his breath as an inmate threw a fire extinguisher at his Batman.

"I don't know," she said monotonously, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with Quinn, as you very well know, but not like this. Not when she can't even look at me for longer than five minutes. You've seen her Noah, it's too painful"

Puck sighed as he paused his game once more.

"Fuck, princess, I just wish I could punch Q in the face and make her realize what's in front of her. Like, I love my bro Finn and all, but fuck. You're a fuckin' goddess compared to him."

Rachel picked at the invisible lint on Puck's short sleeve.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be in love with you Noah, it'd be so much easier"

Puck snickered, embracing her with one arm.

"We've tried that once and besides you're in love with Q's fine ass and I'm kind of in love with your mom"

Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped him in the chest.

"We have issues, Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So, thoughts? And what do you guys think happened between Rachel and Quinn that made our lovely heroine Q so against Rach's love?**


	4. Silence

_"Quinn, can I talk to you, sweetie," Judy Fabray said, interrupting her daughter's reading from the entryway of her room._

_Quinn closed her book she was deeply enthralled up and looked at her mother, "what's up?"_

_"Come with me, I've got to give you something," she said._

_The young blonde quirked her eyebrow in that Fabray way, before getting up and following her mother to her room. They entered the well decorated room and sat at Judy's side of the bed. Quinn sat next to her mom as she watched her curiously search through a drawer. She smiled as her mom gave a little yell in victory once she found what she was looking for. She presented her daughter with a small velvety box. Quinn opened it gasping as the diamond ring winking it's beauty at her._

_"Mom.." she said._

_"I want you to have it. It's the engagement ring your father gave to me. It once belonged to your great-grandmother. I don't know what your future holda for you but either I'm going to see it on your finger or you're going to give it to a someone that'll have your heart"_

_"It's beautiful," she finally said._

_"Just like the person who'll be lucky to wear it," Judy said with heedful intent, biting her lip as a smirk threaten to break out._

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed heavily as she lay on her bed, head resting on the headboard, flipping the velvety box open and closed. The snapping of the box the only sound reverbaring from the walls. The shimmering ring mocked her now. She shook her head in resentment now knowing fully well her mother's intent on giving her this particular ring.<p>

It was meant to adorn Rachel's ring finger.

In another time and place she would have joyfully dropped on one knee, possibly with tears in her eyes and declare her passionate, endless love to the raven haired beauty. The girl she had loved since as long back as she could remember.

Now it felt forced. How was she supposed to slip this ring into Rachel's finger without seeing trepidation in Rachel's eyes?

"Spud, you ready?" she heard her dad yell from downstairs.

"Yeah!" she replied stuffing the ring under her pillow. She got up putting on her shoes and joined her father.

* * *

><p>The drive to the lake was eerily quiet. She hadn't held an ordinary conversation with either of her parents in a while and the only reason she was even going fishing with her dad was because he had begged her to come and truth be told, she missed him dearly. She was a daddy's girl and being this apart from her dad hurt her. Hurt them both, really.<p>

They unpacked the SUV setting their fishing gear and stuff to the small boat Russell owned. They left the pier and shutting down the boat's motor once they reached a perfect spot to start fishing.

They set up their fishing poles with bait and threw in their lines but the silence still permeated between father and daughter as they sat silently for fish to catch their hook.

"You can't ignore me forever, Quinn. I'm your father," Russell's gruff voice spoke out.

"I can. You know why? Because what kind of father sets their daughter up to get married to a person she isn't even friends with? We're not in the 19th century, dad," she spitted out. The word spilled out of her mouth as the pressure of the uncomfortable silence and her anger bubbled to the surface, slashing out to her father.

"Q-ball, I may be getting older but my memory hasn't failed me yet. I remember distictly you chasing Rachel around, hell I even caught you kissing her in a closet for God's sake! So don't give me "she's not even my friend" crap!"

Quinn blushed furiously at the memory. "It was a mild infatuation," she defended.

"Oh God, please don't give me that, bullshit, Spud! You had even told me you wanted to marry that girl. What happened between then and now? What was so serious that you decided to turn your back on Rachel and bring her so low that she came home crying for 2 months straight?"

"Nothing happened," she said, clearing her throat as she felt a ball of emotion settle there, "I was just young and foolish"

"You're still young and you're being very foolish. Not only did you break her heart with your actions but her parents and us as well Quinn," he said softly.

Quinn scoffed, despite the tears welling up "See? She gets all the 'poor Rachel this, poor Rachel that', but what about me, huh? Did anybody even care that my heart was the first to be broken?"

"Quinn..."

"No dad, I don't want to talk about this anymore let's just catch dinner and go home, ok?"

The silence had never been so deafning.

* * *

><p>Why she chose Finn to be her boyfriend was strictly business. He had the status, the looks, and he was stupid enough to not catch on to whatever was swriling in her mind. Also he wasn't sleazy Puck. Why Rachel chose to hang around him, she didn't know. And she didn't want to think to hard about it either. Her blood would just boil if she thought about Rachel being more than friends with the man-whore.<p>

She sat next to Finn her head against his shouldher with his giant paw engulfing her delicate, smaller hand. She hated how clammy his hands would get after a period of time. It seemed like he was always sweaty.

The glee club were all gathered together waiting for Mr. Shue to show up.

Quinn stole a quick look at her fiancee whose melodious laugh filled the room. She was probably gossiping with Kurt and Mercedes about something or other. A sad smile almost into her face at the thought that she was happy she had found people who weren't afraid to be themselves around her. She missed being the cause of that laugh, because nothing would make her heart beat faster... except for those nights when they had shared passionate kisses.

Mr. Shue finally entered with a boy following him closely behind.

"OK everybody. I just recruited this gentleman into our team and he would like to introduce himself. I don't want any protests now. Just listen to him, please," Mr. Shue warned, knowing that either Blaine or Finn would jump up at the thought of another guy stealing their spotlight.

"Hello everybody, I'm Jesse St. James ex lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline. My parents and I had decided to move to Lima for I had a starring role as Melchior Gabor in s small production of …."

"Spring Awakening," Rachel bursted out, blushing at the realization at what she had done, "I'm sorry, it's just, I went to see that particular production and I must say you were beyond amazing."

Quinn did not like this at all. She had never seen Rachel act so starry eyed before.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, if I have known such beauty as yourself was in New Directions, I would have joined sooner,"

The blonde rolled her eyes as Rachel blushed even harder.

"But enough about me, Mr Shue, may I proceed to show my fellow team member's my exceptional talent"

He winked at Rachel as he begun to sing a cover of Godspell's Beutiful City. His eyes never left rachel as he took in every inch of her.

Finn cried in pain as Quinn gripped his hand as tightly as she could in anger.

* * *

><p>Rachel was at the school library looking for books about musical theatre. She firmly belive that one could never be too informed about what they were passionate about. There was a particular book about Broadway Divas she was trying to get but sadly, due to her her stature, was well out of reach.<p>

She let out a yelp as a body pressed against her, a rough hand sliding up her arm past her hands, grabbing that particular book for her. She turned as the book was handed to her.

"Jesse," she said, looking up at the boy's grinning face.

"Saw you struggling there," he said

"Thank you," she said, blushing. No one had paid her that much attention or care since Puck and well, since Quinn. Being deprived of such attention and suddenly getting it always made her act a bit out oc character.

"Completely my pleasure, Miss..."

"Berry, Rachel Barbra Berry"

"Ah, Barbra as in the phenomenal legend that is one Barbra Streisand?" he asked, showing of his knowladge

"Yes, actually," she said, " I'm very impressed that you know that. Are you a big Broadway fan?"

"Ms. Berry, I am Broadway," he said flashing her a cocky smirk.

Rachel giggled.

"How well versed are you about the feud between Patti Lupone and Andrew Lloyd Webber?"

"I will gladly discuss said feud with you, but first let's go get some lunch?" he said, offering Rachel his arm.

Someone hiding behind a bookshelf watched them leave, sneering at the thought of Rachel hooking up with the new boy.


	5. Aching Hearts

_She sat against the closed door of her darkened room. Her knees pulled up to her chest and head resting against them as sobs wracked her body. The flowers she had gotten Rachel had been haphazardly been thrown across the room leaving a trail of already wilting petals behind. The pain of her heart breaking wrapped itself around her throat in the most agonizing of grips. She felt bile swell up because of it. It hurt. It hurt so much. How could she have been so stupid, believing that Rachel could be hers? What was her life, a Disney movie? Quinn scoffed. She could imagine the laughter of her peers, telling her how stupid she was for letting herself feel that it could have been that easy to have Rachel, to love her. For Rachel to love **her**. How hilarious it was that this tiny, pesky girl broke the mighty and powerful Quinn Fabray. That she was to be the kryptonite, the one weakness to bring Quinn Fabray down._

_Then the shame started to slowly burn up. It started to bleed into the splintered parts of her heart. Slowly hardening it, becoming a flimsy organ barely put together by the cheapest of glues. A hollow organ in the middle of her chest, thudding painfully with each breath. Her sobs mellowed off, as she felt herself start to become angry and begin to start closing herself off.  
><em>

If I can't have you, no one else can.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do now? There's no fucking way I'm letting that douche bag get into the sexy panties of my singing Tinkerbell," Puck growled, pacing the floor in front of Santana as she tapped her foot and adjusted her already perfect Cheerios ponytail.<p>

"And Rachel was completely buying his bullshit?" Santana asked.

"She was eating it up. She was fluttering her pretty lashes at him and there's no person on earth who can deny her when she does that. You know how she gets when she starts getting attention from other people. You know how she's been after Q; it gives her more motivation to take the bait and get over her."

"This is what we're going to do," Santana said, sighing and grasping the bridge of her nose in frustration before looking at the irritated boy before her, "we're not telling Q that Jesse is already putting the moves on her and she's digging it"

"What?" he roared, "what do you mean we're not telling her you kn-"

"Look, knowing Q for all these years trust me when I say that she can already sense Jesse as a threat. She's obviously not going to act on it right away. And you know about the whole –"

"-marriage thing?" he asked, "yeah my princess told me about it. Fuck this is all kinds of fucked up"

"We have to let it run it's course. Q won't listen to whatever we have to say. She's stubborn like that. She's gonna have to step up before they get married and she ends up as the third wheel in her own marriage."

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know much about the piano, but knew just enough about it to warm up her voice in a scale. She could feel the tingling sensation in the back of her neck and only one person had this kind of effect on her.<p>

"Quinn, I can feel you practically breathing down my neck, will you please say whatever you need to say and leave?" she said, still playing her scales on the ivory keys.

Moments passed before she rolled her eyes, stood up and gathered her things and placed them in her bag.

"Well since you're not saying anything or leaving, I will," she said. She let it out a yelp as she was grabbed by the elbow and trapped between the hard surface of the wall and the soft, warm body of Quinn Fabray.

"What do think you're doing?" Quinn snarled, her cold, hazel eyes burning into pools of warm brown.

"Leaving, Quinn since you had decided to not –"

"No, what are you doing with Jesse," she said

Rachel stared hard at those beautiful hazel eyes seeing the tiniest hints of jealousy swirling in them. She shouldn't have felt what she did right at that moment. She felt powerful and just a tad aroused.

"That's none of your business, Fabray," she said, once again trying to escape from the trap that was Quinn and the wall.

"It became my business the minute you became my fiancée," Quinn spat out. Something inside Rachel surged as she heard those words fall from Quinn's lips.

"Oh, so now that you feel threatened by the ever charming Jesse St. James, you decide to acknowledge the fact that we're betrothed and on the cusp of being married next year?" she said, "you can't stop me me, Quinn, for falling for someone who will actually love me back"

That was a bucket of cold water for Quinn. "You can't because you're mine,"

"Oh please, Quinn. I'm no one's. I am my own person. I don't belong to you, I won't ever belong to you until that ring is on my finger and even then I doubt you'll ever consider me yours. You're just letting your petty jealousy meddle your thoughts."

Quinn self-control gave in. Running on pure, primal instinct, she propelled forward, slamming her body hard against the smaller trapped between her and the door. Her breathing automatically picked up, and the sudden rise of heat fanned out across her body.

Rachel gasped at the sudden electric charge filling the air around them. She tried to focus her mind as Quinn began to fog up all her thoughts. "What are you going to do Quinn? Kiss me just to prove your point?" She tried to contain herself from squirming for she could feel the firmness of Quinn's taut body rubbing against her in all the right places. She didn't want to give Quinn the satisfaction that she still had a hold over her, even though technically she still did.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Quinn said, getting infinitesimal closer to Rachel's face. Their panting breath's mingling together and their eyelids drooping as the tension increased.

"Are sure it wouldn't be for your own benefit Quinn? Letting those suppressed thoughts about me come to light? To remind yourself how if felt to taste me upon your lips? Do you even let Finn touch you in places I've only touched?" she challenged.

Quinn pulled back just a little, she smiled a cynical little smile. "Fuck you Rachel, just fuck you," she said, before completely detaching herself from Rachel's body and leaving the room in quick haste.

Rachel let a stuttering breath, her eyes welling up in distress. She leaned her head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling and wondered if a day would ever come when her heart would stop aching so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know my updates have been extremely short and sporadic but I'm trying to sneak in some writing between being a full time student and worker. So to those who get upset that I don't update often, please note that I've got priorities and a future to work for.  
><strong>

**Thank you to all who have been supportive and who are still reading this fledgling story.**

**Until next time, LP.**


	6. Cold As Ice

_Rachel had her face pressed against the cool window of her daddy's car. She would watch her breath fog it up and watch it dissapear as she stared out into the lamp lined streets of Lima with nervous energy swirling in her stomach__. She was about to embark in a first real date with the prettiest girl in the 6th grade in all of McKinley Elementary School._

_Maybe she felt nervous because her daddies' had made a big deal about Quinn asking her out on a date. They had driven her to the mall to buy a new dress and shoes and they had argued over how to style her hair._

_It had happened right after school. Her and Quinn had been waiting outside their elementary school for their respective parents. They were both 12 years old and on the cusp of puberty. Quinn had been particularly on edge the whole day and seemed to get worst as the day progressed. Rachel had tried to calm her but the blonde would just stutter and shy away._

_A white Mercedes-Benz pulled up, and Rachel watched as the blonde paled at the sight of her daddies' car. Rachel had never seen her so ghostly white. They both watched the Berry's step out of the vehicle and but before Rachel turned to hug the young blonde good-bye, Quinn had rushed from her side to catch the tall men before they reached their daughter._

_Rachel's brows furrowed in curiosity as she watched the blonde blush profusely and nervously play with the hem of her grey cardigan. She watched her parents emotionless faces as the blonde spoke._

_All of a sudden, Leroy broke into a giant grin and Hiram looked at her giving her a thumps up before motioning her to come over._

_Quinn looked like she was about to faint._

"_What's going on?" Rachel asked, not at all amused with the secrecy._

"_Quinn wanted to ask you something," Hiram said, amusement clear on his voice, "go ahead sweetie."_

_The blushing girl, turned to face the brunette as she rubbed her neck nervously._

"_I um, I just asked your father's if you'd, you know, go out on a date with me?" she squeaked out, "I mean, I asked for their permission if could ask you, you know, because I kind of feel like –"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Really?" Quinn asked in shock, the biggest smile on her face and shining hazel eyes as if she was given the greatest Christmas present ever._

_"Yes, Quinn I'll go out on a date with you," she said, looking up at the rapidly growing blonde thorough her lashes._

**4 Years Later….**

_Another beginning, Rachel thought as she sifted through her locker, organizing her books in order. It was the beginning of her junior year and she felt like she should be happy to have another opportunity to let her fellow classmate bask in her star power and more time to further hone in her already extraordinary talents. __Yet only one thing, or rather person was missing from making her feel complete and filled with happiness. _

_She hadn't heard from Quinn in days. She knew she had been back from cheer camp because she had overheard Judy Fabray quietly talking to her daddies about how Quinn had been acting weird lately. She said that Quinn had been ecstatic to come back home babbling about meeting Rachel yet when she came back from a drive around Lima, she had her eyes red like she'd been crying and locked herself in her room._

_When Rachel had heard that, she tried calling, texting, messaging, everything except sending a telegram to the blonde in worry. She started to get upset when all her efforts in communication were flat out ignored._

_In the past two years , when Quinn had come back from camp, days would be spent together. They would be inseparable like they've been before the blonde had left. So it was extremely bizarre and so out of character for Quinn to neglect her relationship with Rachel._

_A sudden silence fell over the halls of Mckinley High, but Rachel was to lost in her mind to notice how three of the high school's most powerful girls, clad in white and red, paraded towards her with ominous cups of slushee in their hands. _

_Rachel felt a cold shiver down her spine. She looked to her left and couldn't help her face completely light up upon her eyes finally connecting with icy hazel._

"_Quinn!" she exclaimed, so happy to see the love of her life for the first time in days, but her smile faltered as Santana stepped out in front of Quinn blocking her view._

"_Shut it manhands," Santana said darkly._

"_Santana? W-what –"_

"_Did I stutter? I said shut up"_

_Rachel looked to Brittany who had saddest pout and a crestfallen look on her face. _

"_Quinn, baby-"_

"_Don't you even dare Rach-," Quinn's chilling voice said, clearing her throat at her mistake, "Berry!"_

"_Baby, how about you and I talk of whatever is bothering you and-" Rachel said, trying to get to Quinn but stopped by Santana's body._

"_Like you don't know what's bothering me, Ru Paul," Quinn scoffed, "too long I've been protecting you but you've ruined all that and now it's time for you to pay the consequences for ever messing with Lucy Quinn Fabray. _

_The unholy trinity looked at each other silently communicating before they threw their icy cold slushees on Rachel's shocked face. _

_Her eyes stung in mixture between emotion and the the burn of the corn syrup falling into them. She made eye contact with the one girl who said she would never hurt her. She saw a flash of something in her otherwise inscrutable face. Her lips trembled as she finally caved in and turned with a sob towards the restroom._

_If she had turned around at that exact moment, she would have seen two pair of hands stopping a distraught golden-green eyed blonde from going after her._

* * *

><p>The young ingénue sat on a bench overlooking the small pond filled with ducklings that her and Brittany used to frequent before everything had gone down the drain. The light winter breeze tousseled her brunnete hair and caused chills to erupt over her tan skin. She was deeply engrossed in a pro and cons list revolving around her turbulent relationship with Quinn. Quinn's intentions befuddled her emotions. On one hand she sensed that Quinn still held a torch for her, otherwise why would she act overtly possessive over her and care that Jesse was becoming an exceptional suitor? On the other hand, she didn't want to deal with how manipulative Quinn could be when things didn't go her way. She sometimes acted so cold towards her, it burned.<p>

"A girl like you shouldn't be by herself," a voice said.

Rachel looked up a bit startled only to recognize the voice to be Jesse's.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, back" he said, sitting next to her, "may I inquire as to what you're doing all by your lonesome on this fine winter day?"

Rachel smiled, closing her notebook before answering, "Just writing"'

"Ah, well I've got a pair of tickets for "Evita" and I was wondering –"

"Yes! I'll go with you!"

"Alright, good," he said smiling.

"How'd you find me anyway," Rachel asked curiously.

"I have my ways," he said a cryptic smile gracing his features, before distracting her into a conversation of the original Broadway cast of "Evita" and the current one running on Broadway.

* * *

><p>Russell Fabray sat alone at a darkened bar completely lost in thought. His beer slid across the wooden bar as he bounced it back and forth between his hands.<p>

"Scotch on the rocks, please," a booming voice spoke from beside him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Lee," he said, greeting Mr. Berry with a slight nod of his head.

Leroy nodded back sitting beside him, thanking the bar tender and taking a sip of his drink. Both men sat silently, years of friendship making the silence comfortable.

"I think we made a mistake," Russell said, breaking the silence first. Leroy sighed. "I mean, both our baby girls are so against this marriage thing and Quinn's been so upset ever since we brought it up. I can hear her crying alone in her room and she won't talk to me anymore," he said, with a trace of sadness in his voice, "I don't know what to do."

Leroy took another sip of his drink. "Russ, look, I say we keep at it. We are fathers to two of the most stubborn young women in the world. They're so into each other, they're the only one's fighting it."

"Quinn hasn't even broken off with that moronic, dimwitted boyfriend of hers. Why she's dating him instead of dating your charming daughter is beyond me," Russell, said shaking his head as he drank some more of his beer.

Leroy laughed at his friend. "Look Fabray, I think they'll eventually snap out of whatever weird game they're playing at and when that happens, they'll realize how stupid they've been. They'll kiss, make up and give us beautiful grandbabies"

Russell smiled wistfully. "I really hope you're right, Lee."

"When have I been wrong?" Leroy said playfully, bumping his shoulder into Russell's, "and besides I have a plan that will possibly speed things up."

"What did you have in mind?" Russell asked curiously.

Leroy answered with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>"Really, you're gonna let me go second base!" Finn excitedly shrieked causing Quinn to wince at his tone of voice. She fought with everything inside to not cringe and roll her eyes.<p>

"Yes and stop acting like you're about to pass out or I won't let you near me," Quinn berated him, as she let him continue kissing her and trying not to gag as his tongue entered her mouth once again.

She had decided that it was time to advance her insubstantial relationship with Finn to the next level or at least just enough to erase Rachel's body imprinted on her own. She laid back and tried to breath as Finn's uncoordinated body set heavily on top of hers. Everything about him was just awkwardly large. His big face, his big mouth that was already leaving sloppy trails of saliva on her neck and jaw and his large paw like hands that were groping her sides. They didn't fit at all, she concluded

It was just weird and she couldn't relax under him as she stared at a bedazzled star super glued to her ceiling.

She could hear him breath heavily and start to sweat profusely. He was always so sweaty. She felt him slide a clammy hand under her Cheerio top until his porky paws groped her breast. She tried not to grimace as he ineptly tried to squeeze her boob, him probably thinking it would bring her pleasure.

But then it was over as he murmured something and came in his pants with an "oh, oh!".

She felt nauseous at the thought of anything related to his reproductive organs touching her. So she pushed him off her and kicked him out of her house ignoring all his apologies as she slinked into the hallway bathroom to wash her mouth and clean herself off of any traces of Finn.

She slipped her Cheerios uniform off in exchange for skinny jeans, a flowy blouse, flats and her jacket and headed off to a familiar place.

She spotted the guy she was looking for. Him and his buddies were surrounding a wooden park table smoking and laughing. When she approached theirs eyes widened and bid their friend a "see you later, bro" before leaving the two of them alone.

She sat on the table next to him taking the cigarette he offered her. He lit up the stoke for her and she took a long drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs and letting the nicotine relax her tensed muscles.

"Rach is going to make you quit when she finds out," Puck said as he watched the smoke he exhaled flit above him in a cloud.

"Rachel doesn't have the right to tell me what to do or not," she mumbled as she took another drag.

"But you would, wouldn't you? Stop smoking, I mean"

"Yeah," she breathed out, "I'd probably do anything she'd ask"

Puck shook his head at Quinn in irritation.

"Except get with her, Q? That's like the only thing she really wants right now," he said. But before she could answer, his phone beeped with a text notification. He took his phone out, slid the lockscreen on and read his text, "are you fucking kidding me? You let my boy Finn go to second with you? Q, what the fuck?"

"Oh that little shithead. Stupid Finn and his stupid loud mouth, now the whole fucking school is going to know," she said in annoyance, "he shouldn't be even saying anything, he barely touched me over the bra for like a second before he erupted all over himself. It was disgusting."

"I'll ask again, when are you getting your pretty head out of your own ass and bang my jewbabe? Both of you are screaming unresolved sexual tension"

"It's not that easy."

"Um, fuck yeah, it is. You're just being stupid," he said.

"I didn't come here to hear you bitch about my relationship with Rachel. I already get enough about that at home. I don't know why everyone insists on speaking their mind on a situation that is only Rachel's and mine," she huffed, putting out the cigarrete on the wooden table, "just tell me what I came here for"

"I don't know why you torture yourself, Q. You could just ask her yourself."

Quinn sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Just tell me."

"She still loves you but she's finding that Jesse is right up her alley, a female version of herself, she said. I think that's a bit narcissistic of her, but whatever."

"Fuck," she murmured, her mood deflating to its usual state of miserableness.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat nervously on her bed. Everything about this situation was wrong. Jesse wasn't supposed to be in her room alone. She hadn't had anybody in her room who wanted more than to just chat since Quinn.<p>

Shivers of uneasiness coursed though her body as Jesse settled his hand on her thigh.

"You sure your parent's aren't home?" he asked, his hand daring to go higher.

"I-I'm sure" she stuttered.

"Hey, no need to feel nervous. I'm just trying to make us have a good time. I mean you do want to thank me for taking you out, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Ok then. This may be your first time, but I promise I'll make you feel good," he murmured.

"it's not my first time,"she corrected.

Jesse's eyebrows shoted up in surprise, "No?"

She shook her head and could subtly tell he was disappointed. That particular task of deflowering had been sweetly done by a blonde who had been so tender towards her.

"Alright then, you'll forget him after I'm done with you," he said, a roguish smirk forming on his lips as he leaned in to kiss the shivering brunette.

And just as their lips were about to touch for the first time her door bursted open.

"Rachel, I've been meaning to tell you –" Leroy said before stopping cold and taking in the scene in front of him. His eyes wided as he spotted a hand that did not belong to a striking young blonde on his daughters thigh.

He vibrated in anger as he shouted, "OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Daddy!" Rachel cried out.

* * *

><p>"Russ?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"We better act quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this was a little rushed and not my best but I hope it wasn't to hard to comprehend. <strong>

**I want to know what you guys felt about it and wanna read any constructive pointers or ideas you might have or where you think this is going.**

**Thank you once again for taking precious time out of your schedule to read my piece. - LP :)**


End file.
